The present invention relates to cable binding technique and more particularly to a flexible bundle for binding the cables which bundle is structurally simple can be more effectively to bind the cables.
Typical bundle for binding the cables (as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2) comprises a lower portion 91, an upper portion 93 combined together to form a space therebetween to receive the cables 97. The lower portion 91 has a pair of male coupling plates 91 projected upward from two lateral sides and the upper portion 93 has a pair of female coupling plate 94 projected downward from the lateral sides so that they can be combined together in snap fitting. A glue layer 95 which may be double faced tape attaches to the bottom of the lower portion 91 and a peeling off paper 96 covers the outside of the glue 95. When peels off the paper 96, the bundle can be attached to a ground or flat surface. This type of bundle has at least several disadvantages set forth as follows:
a) if the male coupling plates 92 combining with the female coupling plates 94 is too loose, it will be break away on a kicking force and if the male coupling plates 92 combining with the female coupling plates 94 is two tight, it is difficult to dispose an additional cable 97 into the bundle, PA1 b) the bundle is made of rigid plastic material which is very breakable to step upon. Once the upper portion 93 or the lower portion 91 is broken, it is very difficult to change a new one, PA1 c) each of the above bundle has a certain length and can not bend over at a corner of a wall, but cut off to make a L-shape so as to expose a clearance, PA1 d) a bundle can receive a certain member of the cables, if adds additional cable it must change a large sized bundle that is very inconvenient, PA1 e) the manufacturing of the above bundle should use large sized mould which costs more, and PA1 f) the outlook of the above bundle is too dull to be decorated.